


birthday

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Happy birthday!
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 8





	birthday

**Author's Note:**

> (crawls out of bed
> 
> It's me………my brainworms are wriggling again. So I'm writing more drabbles. (And working on my multichaps).

Ryou's always thought having his birthday in September is lucky.

September was a good month _—_ cool, but not cold; summerish, but not summer. It was a pure month; a cleansing month, when the stifling, sticky heat of August started to recede into something looser, that draped around his shoulders and settled in the folds of clothing like a fine dust. It was better than Amane, stuck in the dead of winter _—she'd_ hated her birthday, always had, since she was born. She cried and cried and cried until mom relented and gave her some presents on Ryou's, too. Mom had given him a sort of wry look _,_ a 'humor your sister, darling, she's younger' and Ryou had laughed into his palm and been happy when Amane's tears had finally dried.

These days, September seems colder to him. There are no more presents for Amane _—_ no little sister to give them to, and no mom to give them. His dad doesn't write; not anymore, not these days.

Looking out the window, he stares at the placid blue sky and blinks, slowly, feeling the wind settle on his cheeks and blow back errant hair that's slipped from behind his ears.

"Yadonushi," he hears, a warm whisper. "Come inside, will you? The food's getting cold."

There's a weight on his shoulder—not quite enough to be human, but not a ghost, either.

The thought makes him happy.

Not turning around, Ryou smiles, and says, "Happy birthday, Bakura."


End file.
